


Gale's Perspective

by PrinzvonSamunda



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzvonSamunda/pseuds/PrinzvonSamunda
Summary: Gale's perspective of the scene where the lots are drawn.





	Gale's Perspective

Just as the tower clock strikes twelve the major of district twelve steps out onto the podium. Like every year he repeats the same old origin story about this messed up game we are forced to participate in, thought Gale. 'This year is the worst', he thought while scanning the crowd looking for Katniss. 'Forty-two times' he muttered. 'Thats a lot of odds stacked against me. At least I know how to shoot a bow, I guess. If push comes to shove, then I'll just have to take Katniss and we'll have to get by in the woods somehow'. He snapped out of his train of thought when he spotted Katniss among the crowd of female tributes. He considered smiling at her but didn't.' I'll wait for after the selection of tributes', he reasoned. His focus switched back to the podium, where the major was still on about the privilege of taking part in these glorious games and how grateful everyone should be for having this opportunity. 'Opportunity my ass', Gale thought. 'Everybody is starving while these rich fucks in their pink dresses get everything they want'. Once again his train of thought got interrupted, but this time by the appearance of Effie Trinket 'the sentencer' of this whole charade he thought. 'She's going to draw the lots and rob at least two families of their children while we can't do nothing but watch'. 'I sure hope its not going to be Katniss. I don't know what I would do without her'. Gale shuddered at the thought. This was never going to happen though. 'Its so unlikely', he convinced himself. Effie stepped up and announced her usual 'May the odds be ever in your favor!' The crowd fell silent as Effie drew the lot for the female tribute. It felt like everything happened in slow motion. The atmosphere was tense when she finally opened the lot and announced 'Primrose Everdeen'. Gale froze his gaze immediately shifted to the spot where he last saw Katniss among the female tributes. 'How can this be ? Her name was in there once', he thought. His heart stopped for a moment when he spotted Katniss and saw the expression on her face. His stomach drew together and he felt extremely unwell. 'She's not going to like that one bit.'


End file.
